All Is Fair In Love And BasketBall
by LilShawty14
Summary: From the playground to the pro leagues Bella and Emment taught each other how to play the game.Now their commitment to the sport will force them to make a choice between each other and the game..between family & team..between love and basketball...
1. Candy Girl

Em (pov)

12yrsold

Me, Edward, and jasper were playing basketball up down the street by our houses we come here every day. All of us been friends since we all moved here and it's funny because we all moved here in the same month. And after that we all became good friend playing basketball. Right now I just made a 3 pointer.

"Swish that's a 3 pointer" I said passing the ball to Edward.

"Nu uh I can make that" Edward said lining up at the three pointer dribbling the ball in his hands.

"No you can't" I said going next to jasper watching Edward. Trying to hold my laugh in.

"Watch me" Edward said he threw the ball at the net hitting the backboard missing the net.

Me and jasper started laughing at him.

"Just wait till I get big like Iverson" Edward said with a proud face.

"Man you want to be like Iverson man all his big butt do is sit by the basket" I said.

"Shoo I be blocking your stuff" Edward said looking happy as ever.

"Ya right" I said dribbling the ball again trying to make another shot but stopped when I heard.

"Aye Em I thought you said that all girls were moving in" jasper said pointer to a boy headed our way

"That's what my mom said" looking at the boy.

"I hope he can ball" I said

"Bet he's a scrub like jasper" Edward said. Jasper elbowed Edward in the ribs laughing along. The boy approached us.

"Hey"he said.

"Hey"I said back.

"Can I play" he said

"No" Jasper said I hit him in the stomach he grunted rubbing his stomach.

"You nice" I said looking him up and down.

"Ya im nice" he said looking irritated.

"Alright you and jasper against me and Edward" I said pointing to jasper.

He opened his arms for me to pass the ball. Once he got the ball in his hands he took off his hat. Long hair came out. OMG it was a girl.

"Aww man he is a girl" Edward exclaimed. With a weird face.

"Man girls can't play no ball" I said looking at her.

"Ball better than you" she said looking me up and down

All the boys started to laugh at her she just looked at us like we were stupid.

"What a dog" I said laughing with Edward.

"She heard you" Edward said getting ready.

"She can only her dog whistles" I said whistling at him bending down to block jasper from getting the ball.

"Check" she said passing the ball to Edward. Then started playing. Man she was good she passed Edward and did a lay up.

"Dang she dogged you man" jasper said to Edward laughing. Edward just pushed him.

"1 zip" she when we started to play. She was good but I was better. Then she started to makes good shots. But I started to get even with them and make some shots.

She had the ball again Edward was blocking her

"Move I got this" I said moving Edward out the way.

"Told you I was nice" she said dribbling the ball

"Imma be the first girl in the nba"she said trying to get passed me. But I was blocking.

"No im going to be in the NBA your going to be my cheerleader" I said. She threw the ball to jasper and pushed me she ran to the net and jasper threw it back to her. She was about to shoot but I pushed her into the grass she fell and she lifted her head and her cheek was bleeding. I stood there shocked.

B(pov)

"Oh god" my mom said. Rinsing out a was warm wash cloth to wash my bleeding cheek,

"Eww"my sister said looking at it with disgust in her eyes.

"Shut up" I said looking at her.

"Hey how you feeling munchicken" my dad said walking in the bathroom

"Fine" I said. While mom put some stuff on my cheek that burned.

"She needs to stop running around like a little boy" my mom said.

"Aww she's alright"dad said

"How is she alright looking like she is" mom said pointing at my cheek.

I took the wash cloth away from my mom and looked at her. She left saying she looking for a band aid. Everyone left outta the bathroom. And I looked at my scar it looked like could this day get worse.


	2. Apologies

Em (pov)

Ughh my mom is making me write a sorry letter for pushing her into the grass. I wrote it in bubble letters on a folded half sheet of paper. While mom was pretending she could cook a cake for the neighbors but she bought it from the store. She can't cook worth a lick. I have to pray after I .

"Hahah girl who you trying to fool" my dad said laughing hugging my mom from behind. Mom chuckled to.

"Think fast dad" I said throwing the paper I messed up on to him.

"Boy" my mom said. Pointing at the paper for me to continue.

"New Neighbors" my mom said getting frosting off her fingers giving some to dad.

"See Emment this is how your mom caught me the old fake and bake" my dad said laughing mom laughing with him.

"Had me thinking I was catching a girl who could cook" dad scoffed while mom keeps on laughing.

"I can't do this shit" I said slamming the pencil down on the table. my parents stopped what they were doing.

"Boy what did I say about using that word" dad said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and huffed saying.

"Cant should never be in a man's vocabulary" I said.

"And why not" dad said sitting down across from me.

"Because when you say can't you ain't a man" I said back just how he says it.

"That's Right" dad said.

"Carl" mom hissed at him.

"What" he said looking at her. She put her hands on her hips and nobbed her head my way.

"Oh ya and don't say shit"dad said throwing a ball at my head.

"Come on we should head on over" mom said getting the cake ready.

"No just you and Em baby I got a meeting" dad said

"For what" mom said

"Some business folks" dad said

"Carl you just got back from a full time road trip" mom ya my dad was in the NBA.

"No no please don't start bitching I got maybe 2yrs left to play" dad said

"See you later kid be good I love you" dad said shaking my had and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Love you too" I said back. Looking at me she looked sad. Then I got back to working on my letter.

**30min Later**

"So how long have you been out here" Bella's mom said. We were inside her house standing across from each other with our moms the same way. Bella's mom holding the cake in her hand.

"Well we move out here when Em was about 5 after Carl was traded again" mom said

"Thank you so much again it was terribly nice of you Mona" Bella's mom said.

"Oh girl it's the least I can do. I mean I love to cook" mom said. I just looked at her like she was crazy she can not cook.

"Girl did you know as long as I lived her I have never seen the inside of this house" Mom said.

"Well let's just have a look" she said. Giving the cake to Bella saying.

"Honey put that on the table for mommy" she said

"Em help her" on said pushing me closer to her leaving with Renée around the house. I groaned. I took some frosting off the cake as Bella passed my. She stopped and took some to licking her finger looking at me.

"So how come you can play basketball" I said

"I just can" she said licking her finger again

"I never new a girl that can play" I said impressed that she new how to play basketball.

"Well my mom says she doesn't know where I come from because I act different.

"Your dad play" I asked getting some more frosting off the cake.

"He works at the bank" she said with a bit of attitude.

"My dad plays for the clippers he said im going to be a doctor or a lawyer but im going to play for them too same number and everything" I said showing my clippers I had on.

"Well Imma be # 32 like magic" she said lifting her shoe up.

"He's alright my dad can take him" I said challenging her.

"What the most points did your daddy play in a game in Jr. High" she said lifting her eye brow.

"I don't know a lot" I said.

"1 game magic scored 48 points only have 6min quarter the whole forth quarter" she said looking proud of herself.

We stood there for a minute staring at each other.

"You do act different" I said

"I don't care" she said with an attitude

"Well if anybody messes with you just let me know cuz I run this street" I said flexing my I was a pretty big 12yr old I have to say.

"I'll just tell my sister Leanne"she said

"I bet she doesn't know how to box like me my dad taught me how to fight like Ali"I said showing her my moves.

"Well I know Karate from all might ices" she said putting the cake down showing her moves.

Then we started to show each other our moves and how hers or mine was way better. Then I had to go home

"Bye Mona it was nice having you over" Bella's mom said waving to us.

"It was a pleasure thanks for having us" mom said waving back.

_So what do you think should I continue feel free for some ideas.._

_I update everyday so…_


	3. Sweet Thang

B (Pov)

My sister was doing my hair for school tomorrow. My first day of seventh grade.

"Owe Leanne" I said rubbing the spot she combed so hard. Mom walked in with a box in her hands saying

"Bella sit still so your sister can do your hair" mom said taking a yellow bright dress from the I thought I hide all of my dresses I hate dresses my mom always makes me where them.

"Aww mamma" I said groaning

"Aww your lucky I fount it someone hide all their dresses under all of the rags in the garage back at home" mom said looking at me my sister just laughed at me. Then mom looked at me.

"You know that boy next door is walking you to school tomorrow in the morning so you will know someone at your school" mom said walking out of my room.

"Make my hair look nice" I said looking at my sister.

Em (Pov)

I turned off all my lights keeping my flashlight on. Ugh my mom and dad are going at it again if you know what I mean. playing loud music trying to cover those sound out giggling and laughing all that type of stuff I cant even go to sleep. So I got up to look through my window to see Bella and her sister. Her sister was doing Bella's hair talking about who knows what they were talking about I just keep on looking at smile,her laugh I went back to bed.

B(pov)

I woke up ate my breakfast making sure my hair looked nice. My mom made me where this yellow dress Ughh I hate dresses I still had a band aid on my cheek from when emment pushed me I said goodbye to every one grabbing my basketball so I could take with me. I went out side and emment was already there on his bike throwing his ball in the air. When the he get here I asked myself. I put the ball in between my bike and started to walk. Then stopped when he said.

"Wanna be my girl"he said I stopped and looked back at him.

"What do I have to do"I looked at him curiously

"I guess we can play ball and ride to school together and when you get mad at me I have to buy you flowers"he said looking at me

"But I don't like flowers"I said to him.

"Ok"he said looking sad

"How about Twinkies my mom won't ever buy them" I said to him smiling

"Ok"he said smiling back at me

"I think we have to kiss now I mean now that you're my girl" he said looking at me with shinning.

"Not out here" I said

He looked around then he pointed to the tress behind a house

"Over here" he said

We walked over there with our bikes. Then we put our bikes down to the place where he pointed then we walked to the spot and stopped.

"How long do we have to kiss for" I asked him. He shrugged saying.

"I don't know five seconds I guess is that alright with you" he said

"yes" I said

"You ready"he asked leaning in.

"Yes" I said leaning in to. Then our lips touched I felt a spark. Then when you now it was over we pulled back smiling at each other. We went back to our bikes holding hand and smiling at each other and stuff. Then I hoped on my bike with my basketball

"Wait since you're my girl now you gotta ride my bike" he demanded

"But I don't want to ride your bike I want to ride mine" I said

"My dad always drives my mom" he argued back

"So" I said giving him a glare

"So that means I have to ride you" he said I just turned away from him

"Come on" he said

"I don't have to do what you say" I said glaring at him he glared back saying.

"Forget you then stupid" he said getting on his bike

"Your stupid and your daddy plays for the worst team in the NBA" I told him laughing.

"What" he said getting off his bike.

"Last time they won was a nurse" I said laughing at the little joke I just made up.

"Shut up" he said pushing me off the bike. I fell on the grass

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore you ugly dog" he said walking away.

"Well I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore big head" I said pushing him

Then we started to fight we were rolling on the grass hitting and pushing each other rolling on each other and stuff like that and I put his head in the grass and he rolled ove and did the same thing to me.

_So what do you think please review the next chapter will be there senior year so it 5yrs later hope you enjoyed pleas review thank you_

_-LilShawty14_


	4. 32 Lyte As A Rock

B(pov)

_5yrs Later_

Here I am senior year playing basketball at my school Fork heights. Everybody knows how good I am in basketball im captain of my team # 32 like magic that's my favorite number. I just scored a 3 pointer everybody cheered louder. My dad and sister always go to my games my mom doesn't she thinks it's silly. I see emment leaning against the wall with his buddies all the girls over him like a sick puppy he is such a dog over these past years he is the captain of the boys team to he still plays and is really good. I still had that scar on my cheek when he pushed my on the grass 5yrs back but you still can see it. So im trying to block this girl from shooting the hoop but I smacked it out of the way. The referee whistled saying it was a foul for touching her Ughh that got me sooo mad.

"For what" I yelled at him furiously I see my coach coming my way looking mad at me danm are you serious right now.

"Let it go" a girl on my team said touching my shoulder I yanked it back. Walking over to the referee

"For what" I yelled again at him

"Isabella" coach yelled grabbing my arm telling me to calm down and shut up.

"You suck" I said to the referee everybody started to boo at the referee.

"Sit down and shut up" coach yelled at me

I flopped down on the chair I hear my named being called but I ignored everybody. I sat there the whole game the coach didn't let me play. But we still won but I was furious that I didn't play. I see emment shake his head and leave. Dudeeee.

The next day all the family were having dinner at the table tonight mom cooked for us like she always does right now me and dad were sitting at the table while my mom and my older sister where setting the table and getting food from the kitchen my dad was reading the newspaper then I said

"Come on daddy you gotta talk to coach for me" I pleaded

"What am I suppose to say to the man" he said putting the news paper down

"Tell him to keep me on the court the coach from UCLA was there and saw me ridin' the bench" I said

"You lost your head" he said

"I was just showing emotion" I whined

"Its not right for you to act like that" mom said sitting down at the table

"Whateva" I said with an attitude

"What did you do" my sister said

"Nothing" I said

"I don't know why I keep hoping you'll grow out of this tomboy thing" mom said

"I won't im a lesbian" I said with a serious face but I was really playing. My sister coughed on her drink laughing covering her mouth. Mom just looked at me.

"That's no funny" she said

"Well that's what you think isn't it because I will rather wear a jersey than an apron" I said I said

"Pssh please" she said

"Monica I think what your mom is trying to say is maybe its time to think about other things besides basketball" he said I looked at him confused he'd always been on my side what had changed that now

"What" I said

"There is only one game left and you haven't been recruited"

He said

"Munchicken I want this as bad as you do but we have to face reality" he said

"The coach from USC is going to be at the championship" I said

"I know but the chances- but I cut him off

"The chances are there's still a chance" I scoffed at him

"If you would just listen to someone for a chance you would know that you have a lot going on for yourself your smart you would be pretty if you did something with your hair" I just turned to look out the window tuning my mom out and I see Emment kissing some other chick dude this guy is always with some girl I swear.

Em (pov)

"Mmm my moms is about to be home" I said pulling away from keishia grabbing her waist looking at her

"So im not good enough to meet your moms" she said. _Hell no _I thought to myself.

"If my mom new I had a hottie like you in my crib she would beat the white out off of me" I said laughing

"Ughh ok" she said danm she is annoying she was walking to her car but stopped when she opened the car door saying

"That's a lot of beating" she said seductively she said I laughed and walked back in the house.

B(pov)

So here I was at Emment's game on the bench gosh he is so good at basket ball he is # 22 like he always said he would be like his dad

"Hey girl" Tanya said sitting down next to me Ughh what the hell does she want with me.

"Hey" I said back to her

"You know your hair looks nice like that" I just looked at her like she was dumb I had my hair in a messy ass bun.

"Um anyways do you know who Emment is taking to the spring dance" she asked

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Come on girl you live right next to him just tell me who's he been creeping" she said nudging me

"There's just so many I just can't keep track" I said

"Well can you give him this" she said pulling out a paper that im guessing was a note

"Give it yourself" I said

"Girl im not trying to look all fast" she said in her annoying voice. She just put it on my lap and went back to her friends one bench up from me

"Thanks girl" she said I heard her friends laughing.

Em was right in front of us trying to pass the ball when I heard

"Oh lord look at that booty I could just lick the sweat off" ok first off EWWW that's just nasty. Then Em just shooted the ball and they won. I walked over to him he was just talking to his dad his dad passed by me I said

"Hi Mr. C" I said

"Hey Ms. Bella" he said laughing. Emment just got done talking to some one.

"Hey" I said to him

"Hey" he said back

"You raid the hoop" I said

"I know this what do you want" he said

"A ride home "I asked

"Pshh yo legs ain't broke" he said

"Look big head I'll be at your car" I said walking away

"I guess please would be a stretch huh" he said

"Please" I said with an attitude and walked to his car

I waited a couple of minutes while he got changed then he walked out the gym. We got into the we wear on the freeway I started to play the radio

"Aye Aye don't touch the radio" he said smacking my hand away

"Put something on" I said

"No" he said

"Well I am tired of hearing your voice" I said. Then I remembered that Tanya gave me the note I pulled it out

"What's that" he said

"Oh just a note Tanya Delaine told me to give you" I said

"Oh shit that's the chick with the big ass tities" he said

"Aye Aye give it to me" he said trying to read get it but I help it back. I opened it and said

"Em, you are SO fine. I have been wantin' to get with you. Take me to the Spring Dance and I promise I'll leave you satisfied.  
Ugh... What a ho!" I said

"Why she gotta be a ho? Cuz she wants to get with me?" he said

"Um, she's a ho because she's sending her coochie through the mail! I mean, she's not saying "You're a nice guy,

and I want to get to know you." She's saying, "I want to bone!" I said

"At least she's honest." He said

"Yeah... an honest tramp ass ho! But then, I guess you'll stick your thing in anything." I said rolling my eyes

"My "thing?" Didn't know you cared so much." He said

"I don't." I said

"Who you goin to the dance with anyway? Spalding?" he said

"Who's Spalding?" I asked

He knobs to the basketball in my hand

"Stupid!" I said punching him

"See that's why you aint getting recruited" he said

"Who said I wasn't getting recruited" I said glaring at him

"Your hot ass tempered that's who" he said wow

"Im not the one who put this scar here when we were 12yrs old when he was about to lose" I said

"Oh come on here we go again with the scar" he said groaning

"You know what give me your best shot" he said pointing to his cheek

"Would you watch the danm road" I demanded

"Don't temp me do not temp me im warning you" I said

"No im warning you if you don't stop that bad attitude you are not going to get recruited" he said

"Please whenever you jump or yell you get a pat on your ass but because I'm a female I get told to calm down and act like a lady well I'm a ball player!" I said

"Yeah with a jacked up attitude" he said

"Oh didn't know you cared so much" I said

"I really don't" he scoffed

"Good" I said

Then we were home I just walked out of his car slamming the door and walking of I heard him yell I don't get a thank you I just flipped him off I heard him laugh. I went inside and just went to bed.

_So what do you think this chapter is long? Please review_

_-Lilshawty14_


	5. Spring Dance

Em (pov)

I walked in the door to my house after I just gave Bella a ride home.

"Im home" I shouted I see my mom come out with a mad face holding an earring in her hand.

"Who's is this" she demanded

"That's yours mom" I stuttered danm I forgot about that. Walking in the kitchen

"Oh I look like some hoocie to you. I found this on your bed." She said walking towards me

"Ma what are you doing in my bed" I said

"Emment I told you about these fast ass girls" she said

"Mom we were just studying" I said opening the refrigerator she slammed it back close

"Boy im no playing with you" she said in a stern voice

"Im telling you these girls are looking to get you caught they see you and see dollar signs" she said I just rolled my eyes

"Are you hearing me" she kinda yelled

"I am Im hearing you mom" I said looking at her she sighed and her face softened she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek

"How was your game" she said

"I scored 27 point still undefeated" I said grabbing 2 slices of pizza from the pizza box.

"You still the man" she said smiling giving me dab or trying to.

"Where's your dad" she said

"Oh he said he will be home later" I said

"Later when" she said

"I don't know he said he had a meeting or something" I said going to my room.

I went to sleep right after I ate my pizza man I was so tired after the game Hahah because daddy put in work ahah wow did I just say that. Anyways its like 2:00 in the morning and I hear my parent yelling at each other and throwing thing so I climb out of bed and climb out the window and knock on Bella's window she gets up and she is in some boxers and a sports bra danm she looks good still she opens the window I get in closing it back she goes in the closet to get blankets and pillows for me. We always do this when my parents fight so we don't even need to tell her what's going on.

B (pov)

Last night I guess Emment

s parents started fighting. Anyways my sister is doing my hair for my game tonight the championships.

"You coming to my game tonight" I said

"You know that but I have to leave at half time" she said

"Uh uh you can't leave at half time it's the championships" I told her

"I know homey but I gotta cutie coming to my to my room to help me study" she said we just laughed

"So what's going on with you and the spring dance" my sister asked

"You gotta date" she said

"Ya guys are lining up at my locker" I said sarcastically

"I found you someone" she said

"Found im not some charity case" I said looking at my sister

"I know" she said

"Did mom put you up to this" I asked

"No" she said

"Danm Leanne" I said

"Who is he" I asked

"This guy from my college" she said

"He's in college" I said smiling

"He is and he is sooo fine girl" she said smiling

"How did you get him to say yes" I asked

"I told him you look like me" she said

"Please" I said I am not as pretty as my sister

"Bella you do look like me and your pretty just like me" she said

"Ya right" I scoffed

"If you where tore up I would not claim you trust" she said

"Were going to do something nice to your hair get you a sexy dress and some heels" she said

"I don't know how to walk in heels" I said

"I know you just worry about playing you heart out for those recruiters tonight" she said

"You ever been in love" I asked

"Yes to many times" she said

"They ever love you back" I said

"Ya but then I cut them off" she said

"Why" she asked I just keep quiet see the truth is since I was 12 years old I've been in love with emment but the shit wont go away he just doesn't know

So my sister finished up my hair and I got ready for my game tonight everybody was their and I seen the recruiters here to my moms not here again I see Emment is here with his friends flirting with girls so the game starts where at 4th quarter 1:00 left and I grabbed the ball from the girl but the referee said it was a foul and that got free shot she mad it both times there was only 10 seconds left I had the ball I shot it but missed we lost the game I just cried but I know I had played my heart out but we lost I hear people say its ok but I just kept crying

_After the game_

That night my sister was doing my hair and make up for the spring dance I had a white silk sexy dress with some white pumps I looked good.

"It might help if you didn't look so evil" she said I just gave her a sour look

"I don't want to go" I whined

"Maaa" my sister yelled after she was done mom walked in a second later I looked up at her and she gasped she looked really stunned

"Talk to me" my sister said obviously proud of her work

"Go look in my top dresser and get your grandmothers pearls" she said my sister went out to get them. Mom sat down next to me

"Tonight don't worry about last nights game the recruiters or anything else I just want you to enjoy how beautiful you look" she said I just looked at her stunned

"Will you do that" she said I nobbed my sister came back in with the pearls and mom put them on me

"Do you really think im beautiful" I asked

"Honey hush" my mom said

So my date came to pick me up his name was Jacob he was cute but not as cut as emment wow did I just say that so mom took pictures and dad gave him the lectures. So we got there and it was a lot of people

"Can I take your coat" Jacob said

"Oh you're cold" I thought he said

"No" he said taking my jacket I felt uncomfortable

"Danm your sister was right" he said looking me up and down I blushed. He went to put my jacket away then I see emment dancing with Tanya but then he caught my eye and looked blown away he stopped dancing and came over to me.

"Well I see you made it" he said

"Ya" I said

"You don't look half bad" he said

"You either" I said he looked sexy. Then my date walked back to me

"Was sup Bro" he said to emment

"Jacob" he said holding out his hand to emment

he just looked. Then Tanya came up and grabbed emment by the waist looking at me saying

"Danm girl I didn't know Nike made dresses" wow what a bitch en just laughed wooow

"Well I guess will see you later" I said walking away

So me and my date were sitting down talking having a good time then I asked him to get me some punch. Emment came up

"Hey Hey" he said

"Hey" I said

"You having fun" he said

"Ya" I said

"Man DJ is fresh" he said I nobbed

"So who's thus clown" he said wow I didn't know he cared

"He ain't Spalding" I laughed

"Guess not" he said then my date came back saying if we could dance and we did then I see emment dancing across with Tanya I look at him then he looks at me I turn away for a second then looked back he is still looking at me so we just stared at each other I felt captured by his eyes.

So my date dropped my off at home after we went to get something to eat. I go to the porch but then I see my mom sleep on the coach so went through my window I climb in and see a letter from USC Omg I don't want to open it. I see Emmett's lights come on

"Psssssss" I said. He looked out the window then climbed out

"What" he said

"Early night for you isn't it" I said

"Should be asking you the same after your big date with college boy and everything" he said

"So where do you guys go after" he said

"Mohole Drive" I said

"Figures" he said

"So what dead end street did you and Tanya hit" I said

"None of you business" he said

"Well im sure she kept her word and keep you satisfied" I said looking at him.

"That's what you think huh" he said I just shrugged

"Little after you left I told Tanya it was time to go drove her ass straight home after she told me I was the dumbest guy in the world I took off" he said looking at me

" I was sitting in Jacob's ride with him and he was kissing on me and feeling on me and it was really bugging me cause I cant remember home many offensive boys I had in the championship…then I got tired of him and I accidentally kneed him in the balls" I laughed so did he

"4" he said looking at me

"What" I said

"You had 4 offensive rebounds" he said well danm I didn't know he watched me I felt a tingle in my chest of happiness

"Hold up a second" I said getting my letter from USC climbing out the window standing next to him.

"What that" he said

"Could you see if I got in" he looked at me stunned

"You sure" he said

"Ya" I said. He opened it and had a sad face on

"Danm girl they want you" he said I took the paper and read it Omg

"Yes" I said over and over again

"Guess what" he said

"What" I said

"I got in to" he said I punched him in the shoulder

"I knew it" I said laughing with him

"Congrates" he said giving me a hug but I kissed him

"What was that about" he said. Omg im sooo embarrassed

"I know right" I said we just standed there then he kissed me back his tongue licked my bottom lip and I let his tongue in then we started to walk backwards kissing but tripped and fell on the grass we laughed then kissed some more I got up to breath we sat there catching our breath I got up and said

"Come on" we went into my room and he started kissing my shoulder and stuff then he looked at me for permission to unzip my dress he only had his boxers on I said yes I let my dress fall but covered myself then he took of his boxers my eyes widened wow he was huge and thick how is that going to fit I layed back down and he got on top of me we started kissing and touching then he grabbed a condom and put it in his dick and then I felt his head on my entrance he pushed in and I gasped and I felt the tears come out my eyes. He kissed me softly and wiped the tears away

"You want me to stop" head said I said no and that night is when I lost my virginity to my first love

_So what do you think there finally together please review after you read it_

_-Lilshawty14_


	6. Attention

**Hey guys so i was woundering if you guys wanted me to keep updating this story i need like 10 or 15 reviews to continue this story thank you**

_-LilShawty14_


	7. Sorry!

Heey guys im sooo sorry ive been soo busy maybe if I get more reviews about it I will do another chaper y aim not perfect at writing but im trying thank you send me a message for any other question

Add me on facebook .?id=100001825784710


	8. Teaser

So here I am laying my head on Emment's chest. I still cant belive I lost my virginity to him. I smiled.

"what are you thinking about" he asked. Rubbing my back with his finger tips while kissing my forhead.

"about last night" I said softly looking at him.

"do you regret it" he said curiously

"NO" I quickly shouted sitting up "never we both shared a special moment" I said looking away.

"Hey" he said grabing my chin "it was OUR special moment" he said kissing my lips softly.

_Well Should I Continuee….Yess Or Now *Comment*_

_-LilShawty14_


End file.
